


The Different Ending you've been waiting for (  Different for Girls - movie)

by Black_Dawn



Category: Different for Girls (1996)
Genre: Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Written for Wastingyourgum's birthday and to celebrate the 29th of March anniversaryPrompt:  any of Rupert's characters and which particularly celebrate weddingI don't know from where this story came from..It probably means i'm not so hard-hearted as i think i was...Many thanks to SiriusBlue for the beta editing and support.





	The Different Ending you've been waiting for (  Different for Girls - movie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/gifts).



The  _ Different Ending _ you’ve been waiting for.

  
  


Kim looked outside the small window.. just half an hour and she would be back from Germany. She didn’t know what she would found when she finally made it.

Would Paul be still there? Maybe he had sniffed that out. Maybe he didn’t believe the story she told him.. about her sister’s illness.. it sounded like a lie. It was a lie.

“And when are you going to leave?” Paul said while taking a can from the fridge

“Tomorrow morning.”

“What? Tomorrow?” Paul replied this time looking at her with his puppy eyes “but honey, we have plans for the weekend”

“I know but she’s ill now and she needs me.”

Paul leaned on the counter as if he agreed “I’m sorry I didn’t mean your sister isn’t important. And how long are you going to stay?”

“Don’t know“ she lied “about two weeks”.

The lovemaking that night had been tender as only Paul could be and Kim felt herself even more guilty for her lies.

_ The fasten your seatbelts light had come on. _

It all started some days before, Paul was still at work, he ran a store for motorcyclists and the business was very good. It was his world and he was really good at it.

Usually Kim would had never opened his bedside drawer but Paul’s favourite watch had stopped working and she wanted to take it to repair.

But what she found was not a broken watch . She knew.. oh yes she knew she should have not opened that little black velvet box, but she did. It was a ring. An engagement ring.

Suddenly she remembered the conversation they had on the couch the previous weekend while watching a movie entangled together, when the main character asked to his beloved to marry him, Kim criticised the choice of the ring.

She said she didn’t like the “solitaire “ ring because it wasn’t functional, the trinity ring ( a triple band with or without diamonds) was certainly a better option for an engagement ring that was meant to be worn every day, especially for a working woman like the bride-to-be.

In the velvet box there was a wonderful trinity engagement ring. Kim quickly closed the box on the drawer, she was out of breath.. it was something new and unexpected, a change in their relationship that she never considered.

They have been together for five years now, she had found the stability she needed and Paul had found the help he needed to rebuild his life in better.

They simply fit perfectly together and it couldn’t be taken for granted… but the “marriage “.. it was a different story.

As the plane landed Kim felt ready to face what was going to happen even if it meant finding an empty flat.

She collected her suitcase and followed the exit through the gate. It was already dark outside and she hoped she didn’t have to fight for a cab because she was really exhausted.

On the other side of the barrier Paul was standing nervously with a bunch of red roses. As he spotted Kim he began to walk towards her. As she spotted Paul she stopped abruptly causing some troubles and nasty words from the people walking behind her.

“Honey I missed you “ Paul said hugging her even before giving her the flowers..

Kim tried to swallow the lump in her throat but failed miserably, and as Paul gave her the flowers she burst into tears.

Paul hugged her and the flowers murmuring reassuring words.

“I’ve missed you too” Kim tried to say through her sobs. People were gazing at them but for the first time in her life Kim didn’t care about it.

Paul took her hand and the luggage and guided her towards the car.

They made their vows in front of family and friends on the 29th of March that year, as Paul said there was no need to wait. He was stunning in his suit, even if with Paul’s disappointment his hair had begun to change into silver grey. Kim instead had a bridal gown in different shades of pink, perfect for an afternoon wedding.

During their first dance as bride and groom Paul found the bravery to tell her the truth “ I was scared you wouldn't come back “

“You knew?”

“The velvet box wasn’t where I put it in the drawer “

“And since when you are such a meticulous man?”

“I had to change if I wanted to keep you by my side”

“I’m sorry if I went away. I panicked “

Paul held her tightly “You came back and marry you is the only thing that really matters for me”

“For us now”

“For us”.


End file.
